The World Loves A Wannabe
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: 1 shot fic: Mwhah Mokuba's gotten into the whole 'skateboarder' scene and well the result is a certain CEO on a runaway board!! Plz RnR crap summary..


The World Loves A Wannabe  
  
AN: Another short fic by moi! Lol this is a Mokuba based fic since I don't do many of them and not many other people do either ¬_¬' and this makes up for the evil one I did 'Ddevil' ^^' as you know I don't own any thing and will never own any thing.. and YAY I got my 'National Insurance Number' I am now. an adult! Mwahahah  
  
Rex: *backs away* it's not THAT great..  
  
Raine: True.. the colour scheme is sorta.. crap.. but this means I can get a job!  
  
Rex: ¬_¬'  
  
Raine: ANY way. on with the fic! ^^ plz RnR I own Thirteen and Typo!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The World Loves A Wannabe  
  
It was just another normal weekend at the home of the Kaiba brothers. Guards swarmed the premises, the limos were being cleaned and many, many maids were also cleaning the mansion. The dining room was empty apart from a certain blue eyed brown haired teenage genius whom sat down at the far end of the huge table sipping coffee and reading the newspaper.  
  
Seto Kaiba was enjoying the peace and quite and the paper he was reading till he heard a faint rattling noise coming down the stairs. He tried to ignore it at first as he was determined to read the god damned newspaper and drink his god damned coffee in peace.  
  
"Hay big brother!"  
  
Seto sighed and looked over the paper before looking back he suddenly did a double take as his little brother stood there grinning at him in a rather scary fashion. But that wasn't the only thing Seto noticed about his younger brother.  
  
"Mokuba what the hell are you wearing?"  
  
"New clothes! Aren't they cool!"  
  
Ok so 'cool' was the last thing the CEO thought of his little brothers get up. Mokuba wore baggy blue jeans that dragged along the floor and hung loosely on his hips and Seto was sure the police would be calling him about the where abouts of bo bo the clown's outfit. Hanging from the tent like trousers were at least enough chains so that the black haired boy could open up his own hardware store.  
  
Mokuba also wore a long black T-shirt with short sleeves that showed off long sleeves of what Seto guessed was a grey T-shirt underneath. On each wrist there was a spiky bracelets followed by many little plastic bracelets (an: in eng we call them shagbands). Around his neck was his normal bandanna and another spiky object this time a collar.  
  
Mokuba grinned and dragged himself over to the table and sat down, Seto winced at the clanking of the chains as he watched his brother slouch in his seat. He raised an eyebrow at Mokuba as he placed headphones on his head and turned on a small CD player.  
  
Mokuba grinned and bobbed his head to the music and admired his black painted nails. Seto's left eye was twitching as the cup of coffee he was holding had been tipped at an angel and the black goop known as Seto style coffee dripped on the floor.  
  
"Um Mokuba why are you dressed like this?"  
  
"It's the new thing big brother, your so behind" The younger of the bothers tutted. "Oh yeah I'm going out to town later to skateboard with Typo and Thirteen" Mokuba said in the famous teenager tone 'And you have no power to stop me MWAHAHAHA'  
  
"And they are?" Seto put his coffee down and sighed as a maid came to clean it up with in a second.  
  
"Just some friends of mine!"  
  
"And how old are they?"  
  
"16 and 17" Mokuba deadpanned as he admired his nails.  
  
"WHAT?" Seto cried and stood up abandoning any hope of a nice peaceful paper reading morning.  
  
"Oh chill out bro!" Mokuba grinned.  
  
Seto could practically see a bunch of gremlins running up the stairs singing and waving a flag that said 'SETO KAIBA'S GONE MAD!' this could NOT be happening. Mokuba was 10 not 16 or even 15! Yeah this was all a dream yep a dream.  
  
"Um Seto. your turning purple.."  
  
Seto shook his head and allowed himself to breath and calm down a little.  
  
"Your not going any where with people I haven't met" He said at last and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"But!" Mokuba protested.  
  
"But nothing" Seto said and gave the youth his 'My word is LAW all those who disobey will feel my wrath' look.  
  
"Awww please Seto!"  
  
Seto's look was no match for Mokuba's 'I'm a cute little kid who you love!' look and Seto sighed nodding his head in annoyance. Damn the child and his puppy dog eyes! Seto cussed in his mind as Mokuba grinned happily.  
  
"On one condition" Seto began.  
  
Mokuba's joy was cut short as he whimpered. Seto's 'one condition's were always a bit of a social life crippler. Mokuba remembered when he was a little younger he wanted to go on a merry go round but Seto said it was too dangerous so Seto rode with him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I come with you" Seto smirked smugly hoping this would dampen Mokuba's mood.  
  
"Well. ok but.. You gotta look the part I don't want you embarrassing me big brother.. No offence" Mokuba waved his finger back and forth.  
  
".. What do you have in mind?" Seto raised an eyebrow.  
  
And the poor CEO wished he hadn't asked that, as a scary and evil grin was plastered on Mokuba's face.  
  
A little later..  
  
Seto frowned as he looked in his full-length mirror. He was wearing his normal long trench coat and shirt but he also wore huge baggy black jeans that he felt stupid walking in. He wore a few chains but not as many as what the younger of the two wore. "Mokuba I look stupid I'm not going any where" Seto deadpanned.  
  
"You look COOL! And you wouldn't want me to be on my own would you?" He smiled sweetly and put his hands together.  
  
"Hmp"  
  
"Ok come on!"  
  
Mokuba grabbed Seto and dragged him outside the house. Seto sighed as he waited for Mokuba after he had gone to get something from the garage, Seto frowned when he saw Mokuba bring out a skateboard.  
  
"Don't worry Seto I'm sure Typo and Thirteen will lend you theirs!"  
  
"Oh the joy" Seto rolled his eyes.  
  
~~ Later ~~  
  
Mokuba had managed to drag Seto down the streets of domino looking the way he looked and towards a park where two teens sat on a bench. One looked responsible enough for Mokuba to be around in fact wasn't the black haired blue banged teen the shopkeeper to that trinket box store? Seto mused as he was dragged over the grass.  
  
The other teenager was a little.. ok A LOT odder.  
  
He had short spiky striking up hair, bright GREEN sticking up hair. He wore a pair of goggles over his hair making him seem more sanity lacking. He wore a short black T-shirt and a longer bright green one under. Hell this teen was just plain odd.  
  
"Hay Mo!" The green haired boy waved his hands.  
  
"Hay Typo, Thirteen. This is my big bro Seto"  
  
"Yo!" Typo waved.  
  
Thirteen nodded polity.  
  
"Hay guys Seto can borrow your skateboard for awhile right?" Mokuba asked putting his board on the floor to sit on it.  
  
"Sure" the blue banged teen nodded and passed Seto the object.  
  
Seto blinked and then scowled as all three chuckled at his blank expression. Before he could insult the odd looking teens they were on the move walking towards a clear road that had a few bumps and ramps, a makeshift skateboard park Seto deducted.  
  
Mokuba hoped on his skateboard and skidding along towards a ramp and Seto's eyes widened as his little brother went hurting over it with skill.  
  
'Well if Mokuba can d it so can I!' Seto vowed to himself and prepared to swallow his pride.  
  
'Ok here we go'  
  
He put his left foot on the board and almost eeped as it moved under him. He took another breath and started to use his right foot to move himself on. Thirteen and Typo both snorted with laugher as Seto was moving slower then a snail.  
  
Seto thought he was rather good as he speed along at the pace of a 4 year old but that was until he saw a huge hill in front of him and he was aimed to go down it. Seto blinked when the board picked up speed.  
  
"Bloomin' 'ell what DOES that prat think he be doing?" Typo cocked his head to one side with an amused grin on his face.  
  
"Hay Seto you're not ready for a hill yet!" Mokuba called out as Seto rolled down the steep hill.  
  
"Aww mate don't tell 'im that this is what you call comedy!" Typo beamed and hoped on his own board and followed Seto.  
  
"Make this thing stop!" Seto had both feet on the board and was waving his arms around in panic as the board bumped over a few stones.  
  
"Ay mate you mind me taggin' along?" Typo mocked as he put his goggles on.  
  
The two picked up speed and Seto literally screamed as he saw a truck crossing the road the two were hurtling down. No way were they going to live past this right? The truck was still there and the two still went down the hill.  
  
"Ya do know 'ow to brake right gov'?" Typo turned his head to glance at the CEO.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"What? Your such a dullard!" Typo skidded and stopped his board.  
  
The truck moved out the way just as Seto and his out of control plank of wood on wheels got to the bottom. He laughed and smiled smugly till he saw what was ahead of him..  
  
Later.  
  
"I'm sorry big bro.." Mokuba sweatdropped.  
  
"It's ok. after all I ONLY crashed into a dung heap.."  
  
"Yeah odd how that got there" Mokuba mused.  
  
"Remind me never to go out any where with you again.." Seto sighed as he leaned back in his seat covered from head to toe in animal pooh.  
  
"Well Seto, the world's just not ready for your erm.. skills" He giggled.  
  
"I'll stick to duelling.."  
  
~ THE END ~ 


End file.
